1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the portioning, shaping and dispensing of moldable materials such as meatballs and other food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of meatball forming machines have been provided. However, for the most part, these machines have been complicated, expensive and difficult to maintain and clean.